Una vida desdichada
by Haru Akeru
Summary: Con un accidente comienza la asquerosa nueva vida de Sakura Kinomoto marcada por la desgracia, los malos tratos, las calles y la privación del amor de su querida Tomoyo...


**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Bueno, este fic es una adaptación de la serie Card Captor Sakura, creo que conocida por todos ;P. No voy a dar muchos detalles sobre la trama porque quiero que se vayan descubriendo... pero bueno, así en resumidas cuentas, va a haber de todo un poco, pasteloseo romántico, lemon, acción quizás, drama... Así que espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún que otro review que nunca viene mal, aunque si no es una obra maestra tampoco me tiréis piedras, aceptaré todo tipo de críticas constructivas que ayuden a mejorar esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! . Allá vamos...**

**SAKURA...¿CAZADORA DE CARTAS? NO AQUÍ NO... XD ESTA HISTORIA SE LLAMA:**

SAKURA... UNA VIDA DESDICHADA 

Capítulo 1. Adiós, Tomoyo

Aquella noche la luna tenía un brillo apagado, sin intensidad, como presagiando un mal suceso. Oscuras nubes comenzaban a acercarse desde el norte, acompañadas del estruendo del ruido de los parpadeantes truenos que iluminaban de forma intermitente aquella noche de verano. En pocos minutos, grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a desprenderse desde la inmensidad azul añil.

Por la carretera, un coche avanzaba rápidamente, cortando el viento húmedo, cambiando la trayectoria de cientos de gotas de agua que chocaban contra los cristales.

De pronto, el conductor del coche creyó ver una sombra en el camino, de un animal, de una persona... giró el volante bruscamente y el coche dio una vuelta de campana. Volcó. El maletero se abrió. Se oyó un grito de voz femenina. Se rompió uno de los cristales...

Aquella noche murieron dos personas de la familia Kinomoto. Pero eran cuatro. El hijo mayor, Toya, y la pequeña de apenas cuatro años, Sakura, sobrevivieron al trágico accidente que sesgó sin miramientos la vida de sus padres.

Un día después del funeral, Toya, que podía más o menos cuidar de sí mismo, fue a vivir a casa de su abuelo, en una casa que el anciano poseía en el campo. Sin embargo Sakura, aun una niña desvalida, fue enviada a casa de la mejor amiga de su madre, una mujer adinerada, propietaria de una empresa de juguetes muy importante en Japón y que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La mujer, llamada Sonomi, tenía una hija de más o menos la misma edad que la pequeña, llamada Tomoyo, para la que Sakura se convirtió en una compañera de juegos inmediatamente.

Los años pasaron, y poco a poco, Sakura se fue convirtiendo en una mujercita, una bella jovencita, siempre sonriente, algo alocada y desordenada, eso sí, pero muy afable y condescendiente. Tomoyo por su parte, se convirtió en una chica preciosa, elegante, inteligente y callada, todo un ejemplo a seguir y admirada por toda la gente del colegio y posteriormente del instituto.

Sin embargo, esta admiración se acentuaba en Sakura. Eran grandes amigas, habían crecido como hermanas, y lo compartían todo pero... Sakura necesitaba más, quería más, deseaba más de aquella muchacha junto a la que había crecido. La amaba. Sólo el mero pensamiento de cómo serían sus besos la reconfortaba de sobremanera, el pensamiento de un roce entre ellas, la excitaba. Soñaba con ella... y sufría sabiendo que estaba en la habitación de al lado y que no podía sentir su aliento... su respiración... su pasión...

Sólo una persona sabía de estos sentimientos... Syaoran. Syaoran era el otro mejor amigo de Sakura. Se conocían de relativamente poco, pero se apreciaban mucho y se contaban todo. Él siempre estaba estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, y de igual forma al revés.

-Syaoran, no puedo aguantar...-.dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, Sakura, y no sabes cuanto me duele verte así.-.Syaoran la abrazó.

-Es que, cada vez que la veo... cada vez que oigo su voz... la deseo más. Y llevo así desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Díselo...

-¡Qué!-.dijo Sakura, que exaltada echó un paso atrás.

-Que se lo digas...

-¿Estás loco?

-No, sólo digo que si quieres algo lo hagas. Se valiente.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, vives aquí solo, has dejado a tu familia en China...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-O sí...

-No. Esto es distinto...

-No sé. ¿Crees que debería?

-Hombre, es decisión tuya... pero si no arriesgas... ¿qué ganas?

-No sé... ¿y si se aleja de mí?

-Es una posibilidad...

-No sé...

-Bueno, haz lo que veas. Llevas años así. Yo si fuera tú se lo diría, pero es decisión tuya.

-Ya...

-Bueno.-.dijo Syaoran que se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente.-.No te preocupes. Yo ahora tengo que irme, pero si eso esta noche te llamo¿vale?

-Vale.-.dijo Sakura. Syaoran echó a correr y se alejó dejándola en el parque donde habían estado hablando. Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la muchacha.

Llegó a casa una hora después. Bueno, a casa... a esa pedazo de mansión en la que vivía. Una construcción impresionantemente grande, rodeada de jardines y fuentes, situada en pleno centro de la ciudad. Entró por la puerta principal. El edificio parecía vacío. Dio un par de pasos adelante...

-¿Sonomi?

Otros dos...

-¿Tomoyo?

Siguió caminando...

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

Ni un solo sonido. La casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral... casi tenebroso. Ni siquiera había nadie del servicio.

-Qué le vamos a hacer...-.Pensó Sakura.-.Bueno, ya son las siete... así que, bueno, me prepararé algo de cenar que tengo hambre...

Continuó caminando a la cocina. Ya casi se había olvidado de la conversación con Syaoran, ahora que estaba en casa se sentía más tranquila. Comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera... un poco de esto, un poco de aquello... bueno, sacó un bote de tallarines instantáneos y comenzó a comérselo.

De pronto escuchó un chasquido... la puerta del desván... Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chiquilla. ¿Y si habían entrado ladrones?

Temblorosa como un flan, subió dos pisos hasta la pequeña puerta de madera que bloqueaba el acceso a la habitación situada en el interior del tejado de la casa. No parecía haber ninguna señal de que hubiera alguien allí... la puerta estaba cerrada a pesar de que la niña creía haber escuchado como se abría. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando escuchó una silla caer al suelo dentro de la estancia. Un nuevo escalofrío la sacudió de arriba abajo. Dudó entre echar a correr o entrar... seguramente fuese un animalito... un gato, quizá una ardilla, pero, a ver quien era la guapa que se quedaba abajo tranquila sabiendo que había algo (o alguien) allí arriba...

Se armó de valor y entró. Al principio el polvo y la oscuridad de las ventanas cerradas emborronaba su vista pero poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose al espectro de oscuridad. Todo estaba lleno de sucia y asquerosa mugre acumulada con el paso del tiempo. Caminó al interior de la habitación... de pronto oyó un maullido y seguidamente, un pequeño gato de color pardo (o eso parecía en la oscuridad), se acercó hacia ella temeroso. Sakura se tranquilizó... "soy tonta", pensó. Estuvo unos segundos acariciando al dulce animalito que tomó confianza rápidamente y que se puso a juguetear con su camiseta. De pronto un golpe seco volvió a alarmarla. La puerta se cerró y un sonido diabólico acompañado del rasgar de unas uñas en el suelo se hizo presente en la habitación. La niña asustada abrazando al animalito salió despedida hacia la puerta, que de alguna forma había sido cerrada con llave... se echó contra ella asustada, cobijada únicamente por sus brazos.

De la sombra comenzó a salir un cuerpo que se arrastraba mientras hacía un ruido extraño, como hueco, seco, diabólico y tenebroso. Un cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado que se acercaba poco a poco. Sakura se echó a llorar. No quería ver, no quería oír esa voz. Estaba cada vez más cerca, cada vez más, cada vez más... y justo cuando aquella especie de monstruo parecía que iba a matarla, la niña pudo escuchar...

-Como me gusta esto.-.la voz era de aquel horrible cuerpo y resultaba muy familiar... era... era la voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo?-.susurró Sakura, en cuya voz se notaba un atisbo de tranquilidad fundada...

-Sï.-.dijo la suave voz de Tomoyo. El "muerto viviente" se quitó la piel de la cabeza, que resultó ser una máscara de la cual salió la melena rizada y morena de Daidouji.

-¡Qué susto me has dado, guarrona!-.dijo Sakura sonriendo de felicidad, mientras el gato iba a juguetear con la máscara.

-Lo siento. Es que como no había nadie pensé que estaría bien darte un susto... y así estrenaba mi nuevo traje de la película de "la maldición".

-Eres una zorra, Tomoyo.

-Ay, no seas tan brusca Saku.

-¿Qué no sea tan brusca? No seas tan puta tú.-.dijo Sakura, que se abrazó a ella. Entonces recordó la conversación con Syaoran... se lo iba a decir. Dudó. Dudó de nuevo. Re-dudó otra vez...-.Tomoyo.

-¿Sí?

-Verás...ten-tengo que de-de-decirte algo...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es-es complicado... bueno no, bueno sí, bueno no sé.-."parezco imbécil" pensó Kinomoto.-.Es que, bueno yo te quiero mucho... y lo sabes.

-Claro Sakura. Yo a ti también.

-Sí... pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero es que no sólo te quiero como a una amiga... o a una hermana...

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-.preguntó Tomoyo. La verdad la chiquilla no era muy espabilada. Estaba bastante claro.

-Bueno, que yo...que yo... que tú... que yo... ¡que tú me gustas Tomoyo!.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Tomoyo la miraba con cariño, con una suave sonrisa en los labios...Sakura bajó la vista, estaba muy avergonzada.

-Ya lo suponía...

-¿Qué?

-Que ya lo suponía, pero estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras...-.dijo la morena con una sonrisa pícara y dulzona a la vez.

-¿Esperando¿Por-por qué?-.preguntó Sakura algo confusa.

-Porque Sakura... yo...-.no terminó la frase. Los labios de Daidouji se acercaron como atraídos con un imán y se encajaron con los dulces labios de la chica...Sakura sintió una sensación muy especial, como una brisa de aire fresco a su sufrimiento de años, un alivio para sus años de deseo, de soledad en la compañía...

Sakura podía sentir la lengua de Tomoyo enredándose con la suya de manera frenética, apasionada, casi alocada. Sus salivas se mezclaban y mezclaban. Podía notar como su pulso sanguíneo aumentaba rápidamente y como cada vez se sentía más excitada.

Daidouji comenzó a pasar las manos por el cuerpo de Kinomoto, mientras la miraba de forma maliciosa, pícara, sobando sus pechos, su culo, sus muslos... hasta que sus manos llegaron a una zona más íntima. Los dedos de Tomoyo resbalaron por el pliegue de la falda del uniforme de Sakura y se colaron dentro de su ropa interior. Ésta gimió de placer al primer roce de las falanges de la apasionada muchacha con su vagina.

Ambas se revolcaban por el suelo polvoriento ante la atenta mirada del gatito. Sakura se escurrió por entre las piernas de su compañera de "juegos"... hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de su sexo, que comenzó a lamer y a lamer, succionando al compás de los intensos gemidos de Tomoyo...Mientras tanto, Sakura se masturbaba con sus manos, aunque los sonidos que emitía por su boca eran amortiguados por la entrepierna de la otra chica.

Llegado un punto, Tomoyo empujó a Sakura hacia atrás de forma morboso-violenta y se echó sobre ella. Sacó uno de sus pechos por el cuello de la camiseta y comenzó a lamerlo y a mordisquear su pezón de forma ansiosa... Kinomoto gritaba de placer mientras Tomoyo introducía los dedos en su vagina delicadamente...

Comenzaron de nuevo a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que Tomoyo paró bruscamente.

-Espera.-.dijo Tomoyo, y semidesnuda salió de la estancia.-.Ahora vuelvo.-.dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta. Sakura se quedó allí echada, mirando hacia arriba, sobando sus partes íntimas. Menos de dos minutos después, Tomoyo reapareció con un plátano en las manos.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-.preguntó Sakura (pregunta bastante estúpida por cierto).

-¿No te lo imaginas?...-.dijo Tomoyo que de forma cariñosa comenzó a introducir el plátano por la vagina de Sakura. Ésta comenzó a gemir de placer, mientras Daidouji preguntaba si le gustaba y aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, hasta que consiguió un gritito de su amiga. Entonces ésta se incorporó.

-Ahora tú.-.le susurró a Tomoyo y tras darle un suave mordisquito en la oreja, la hizo tumbarse también. Introdujo el plátano en su sexo y comenzó a agitarlo haciendo movimientos circulares. Tomoyo gritaba cada vez más, cada vez más, estaba cerca del clímax. Entonces Sakura comenzó a lamer su clítoris a la vez que introducía la fruta por la vagina de Daidouji. Poco después, se introdujo en su propia vagina el trozo de plátano que quedaba fuera de ella. Ambas comenzaron a besarse mientras agitaban violentamente sus cuerpos, haciendo que sendas vaginas de sendas propietarias friccionaran con la seca piel de la fruta. Ambas gritaban, gemían, se besaban... hasta que Tomoyo llegó al orgasmo con un alarido de placer... secundado poco después por uno de Sakura. Sin embargo no pararon. Siguieron y siguieron... hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaban más. Se quedaron allí, con el plátano uniéndolas por su parte más íntima, una encima de la otra. Jadeantes. Ya sus besos eran más románticos, más...

-¿Qué es esto?-.La voz de una alterada Sonomi preguntó. Estaba en la puerta con la cara desencajada.

Debido a sus gritos no habían escuchado que alguien había llegado a la casa. Sakura y Tomoyo, sobresaltadas se despegaron y se vistieron en breves segundos. La cara de la madre de Daidouji estaba llena de ira, NO contenida.

-No puedo creer que vosotras... ¿no os da asco?... es que... arhg! Me parece repugnante que vosotras dos estuvieseis haciendo esto. Y tú, tú, Sakura... te he acogido como una hija... y lo pagas así, llevando a mi hija por este camino de desvergüenza...

-Pero nos queremos, Sonomi... no hay nada de malo...

-Eso es...

-¡Callaos! Sakura, quiero que cojas tus cosas y te largues. En cinco minutos un coche te estará esperando en la puerta de esta casa.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Pero nada, Sakura. Eres la hija de mi querida Nadesiko... pero¡no! No pienso dejar que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

-¿Pero a dónde me voy a ir?

-A casa de tu abuelo. Con tu hermano Toya. Ahora ve y recoge tus cosas.-.Dijo y se fue.-.Tomoyo se echó a llorar. Una lágrima que vendría secundada por otros cientos cayó de los ojos de Sakura.

-Adiós, Tomoyo.-.dijo y salió del desván.


End file.
